


Posession

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt of: Hawaii Five-0, Chin/Danny, surfing lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



Chin sat far enough away that neither Danny nor Kono noticed him, but close enough that he could see the way his cousin's hands moved on Danny's hips.

He wanted to teach Danny to surf himself, but unsurprisingly, Danny seemed to prefer the idea of being taught by Kono. Chin wasn't stupid - he knew that most men would rather have Kono teach them than him - but he'd silently hoped that Danny might have come to him for lessons.

He could almost hear Kono's voice in his head, showing Danny the right way to hold his body on the board, and laughed to himself when Danny stood with his hands on his hips, obviously arguing - it wouldn't have been his Danny if he wasn't bitching about something.

That thought caught Chin by surprise. When had he started thinking of Danny as "his"? His stomach lurched at the sight of Danny stretching his arms over his head, and he realised that he'd been thinking that way since the night in the bar. When the two of them had sat together drinking and toasting each other until they'd been thrown out at closing time. When it had seemed as though the rest of the world was out to get them and no one believed a word either of them had said. When they had stumbled back to Danny's tiny apartment to carry on drinking, ending up sprawled across each other on the bed. When he had woken during the night to find a half-naked Danny curled up around him, and realised that it felt "right".

They'd not spoken about that night since, other than a cryptic comment from Danny that they should do it again sometime, but Chin wasn't able to get it out of his mind.

A shadow fell across him, interrupting his increasingly self-pitying thoughts.

"We can both see you, cuz." Kono stood with one hand shielding her eyes and the other gesturing over her shoulder to where Danny was gently waxing his surfboard. She smiled at Chin and offered her hand to help pull him up. "He's waiting for you," she added. "Don't ruin this."

As Kono jogged off further down the beach, Chin looked over at Danny, who lifted his head and smiled, waving Chin over. With sudden clarity, Chin decided it was finally time to take possession of His Danny.


End file.
